An Empath's pokemon journey
by Nalaiscool
Summary: A man is thrust through time and space to the pokemon universe, where he meets a strange bipedal dog called a 'Riolu', which triggers a grand adventure!
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

An Empath's Pokémon Journey… Chapter 1,

Not in Kansas Anymore…

I awoke with a splitting headache, heavy disorientation, and a scenic view of a crudely excavated rock wall. I could barely breathe without pain, so standing up was not an option. I gently eased myself into a sitting position, moaning in pain all the while. I put a hand to my head, and I felt a gigantic lump on my forehead. It was quite tender to the touch, so I removed my hand quickly.

_(Okay, where the heck am I, and how did I get here?)_

I wondered, looking around a bit. I saw nothing but ebony hued walls around me, a small hole in the dirt ceiling, which led me to believe that I had fallen into a large cavern, and several unlit torches along the walls, which wasn't much help. I glanced to the floor, where I discovered a leather satchel, worn with years of use. Since I saw no-one else here, I assumed that it was mine, even though I was sure I had never seen it before. This room appeared to look like a storage cellar out of the medieval ages. I felt my legs to make sure that they were intact, and then attempted to stand up. It hurt like hell, but my legs still worked. I walked over to the satchel and slung it over my shoulder, and began to wonder how I could leave this room. It was fairly obvious that I needed to climb out, but as to how I could, I had no clue. I looked around to find some way to jerry-rig a ladder out of what was at hand, but I saw nothing around me, only a smooth rock floor, covered with arcane symbols...

That actually seemed to glow in the shadows… spooky.

I decided to look in the satchel, and I was surprised to see nothing but a book inside it. Normally one would expect to see food in travelers' satchels, medical supplies, and explorer gear, but I only saw this simple book, one that was written in a very odd language. As I looked at the arcane script, the text began to glow in a greenish light. The text pulsed, glowed, and shook, the book actually vibrating in my hands. I was overcome with agony as my ears, lips, and my skull all throbbed, causing much suffering for me. As my pain threshold was almost breached, it suddenly stopped increasing, and began to slowly fade away, leaving me almost whimpering on the floor. I touched my lips, and they felt icy, cold, and numb. I then reached the tips of my ears and quickly jerked my hand back, as my ears were very much tender, and they felt almost burning hot. I then felt the top of my head, and quickly discovered that I had grown a lot of hair. I am talking almost shoulder length, but that was it, until my hands and legs began to ache badly, almost as if I had growing pains, but not quite. I looked at my hands in shock, as they began to glow bright white, and my arms became covered in arcane script, which I remembered seeing in the book, but when I looked for the book, it was gone. My arms slowly stopped glowing, but the arcane script remained, written in my flesh as though it were a tattoo, suddenly the glowing symbols moved onto the wall in front of me, and began to reform into words I could understand, though I could not read it. It was almost as if they were projecting the meaning into my very mind. It read:

**_'Those who seek Power seldom find it, yet those who do not desire it, will oft find it thrust upon them. You who desire peace, receive our blessing...'_**

As I finished reading that last sentence, a greenish glow surrounded me, actually lifting me up off the ground and out of the hole. As I left the hole, it seemed to close up beneath me, leaving nothing but a small patch of white and yellow flowers. As I wondered the possible meanings of what those symbols meant, I heard a young, male-sounding voice behind me gasp, [D-did you j-just _fly_?]

I slowly turned around and gasped at what I saw. He appeared to be a black and blue colored, two foot tall, bipedal dog, with two blue ears, and two hanging black ears. I was shocked, but probably not as shocked as that guy was. This guy looked as if it had seen a ghost, as his muzzle was hanging wide open, and as I watched, a dark grey glow surrounded him. I could tell he was in a state of shock, but I couldn't blame him. I attempted to calm him down, saying,

"You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

The creature just backed up against a tree, one that seemed familiar, but couldn't quite place the name of, and continued to stare at me in shock. This saddened me, as animals usually liked my company. As I delved deeper into sadness, it began to rain… but only over my head. This seemed to startle to young creature, who apparently had never seen such a visible state of sadness. He slowly walked over, and tugged on my pant leg. As I saw his face, the small storm above my head began to clear up a little bit. I sat down, so that we could be face-to-face, and began to talk.

"You know, I can honestly say this is the first time I have ever seen one of you, yet I seem to understand you on a basic level. I really feel like you will listen to me, and actually care about what I have to say."

I hugged the little fellow, who hugged me back. We both stayed in each others arms for almost three minutes, and then he let me go.

[I can feel the same way about you, friend. I can tell you are kind, compassionate, and can understand Pokémon on a basic level. You don't see us as tools, or pets. You see us as equals, and for that, I thank you.] If I hadn't been looking at his face, I wouldn't have thought he was the one speaking.

"Do you speak English?" I asked him.

[No, sorry. Very few Pokémon can actually speak the human language, but all Pokémon can understand it. Also, almost humans cannot hear us speak, so they consider us to be mindless.]

"Ugh... that seems awful." I groaned, while the creature nodded.

[Most humans believe us to be nothing more than tools for… Wait, **_WHAT_**? You can understand me?] He began to yelp.

"Yes, yes I can. Isn't that odd? I always treated animals with care and respect. I guess this is my reward!" I began to smile, and the tiny raincloud over my head evaporated completely, and my clothes began to dry almost instantaneously. The young creature laughed with me, and I had a starting realization.

"Oh crud, I haven't even introduced myself yet! My name is Alan Johns'son. What is yours?" I asked, with as much social grace as I could muster, without dipping into dramatics.

He thought for a moment.

[Humans don't usually ask for our names, they just try to catch us. They would call me 'Riolu', but actually, my name is Rayzr.]

"Thanks, Razyr. Do you happen to know where we are?" I asked.

[Umm… Pallet Town is about a half hour walk that way,] He said, pointing behind me. [But I can't go near Human towns, they would really like to catch me, as my kind don't normally show themselves to Humans.] He added with a little chuckle.

"Well, since I need supplies and food, how about I protect you? If you walk right next to me, I'm sure that we can get there without being bothered." I decided.

Rayzr grinned at the suggestion of a human protecting him, and nodded heartily.

We both began to travel together to Pallet Town.

Had I known then what I know now, a LOT of trouble could have been avoided.

This is my story.

I... am Alan Johns'son.

_END OF CHAPTER_


	2. Interlude: Biography of Alan Johns'son

A.E.P.J.- Alan Johns'son

[In old times, only first names, and the persons' fathers' name were used to ID the person, within towns, hence, the last name Johnson literally means son of John. Also, in VERY small towns, just the name of the town was substituted, as in Robin Hood, Sir Robert of Locksley.]

Alan is, and was, a 23 year old male human who was transported through unknown means to an unknown location. He lived in a small room in a small apartment building, and had a small income. None of that really matters now. Alan is, and was, something you would call an Empath. He had, and still has, the ability to sense the feelings of others around himself, and those feelings can, and do, alter his mood significantly.

After Reading a Strange Book, Alan was granted the ability known as Beast-Speak, which is known to allow a person to converse with animals as if they were human. Normally Beast-Speak is limited to about 30 minutes of length before it wears off, but this was given through apparently divine means, giving it permanence. Alan was also given Knowledge of the True State of The World. This means that Alan now has the ability to control unworldly phenomena through his thoughts and actions. He is now similar to something that you would call a sorcerer, or wizard.


	3. Chapter 2: Convenience Store Clash!

An Empath's Pokémon Journey… Chapter 2…

Convenience store Clash!

As we walked towards Pallet Town, we shared a few details of our lives with each other. Rayzr was shocked when I asked him what he was, and why he looked like a dog.

[You mean you've never heard of Pokémon? Sheesh, you must have been

sheltered all of your life to not know about us.]

He stated in disbelief.

I shrugged, saying, with a somewhat firm tone,

"I was in no way sheltered. I had to fight for my life and sanity from the very young age of 8. I faced dangers that 20 year old humans haven't seen, and beat them. I have almost lost my life on no less than 7 occasions. Please do not say I lived a sheltered life."

At that moment a Pokémon that looked like a giant sparrow flew past, and I asked

Rayzr what kind of Pokémon it was.

[That one? That would be a Pidgey. Why do you ask?]

He said with a confused looking face.

I paused for a moment, then said,

"It looked like a huge sparrow to me."

He frowned.

[What the heck is a Sparrow? Is it like a Spearow, or maybe a Swellow?]

I could tell he was confused out of his mind, so I simply said "Forget about it." and we moved on. We reached Pallet Town without problems, but as soon as we got there, we both received stares from the inhabitants, almost as if they had never seen other humans before.

"Jeez, what a welcome." I muttered, and Razyr nodded. After almost 3 minutes of us standing there, everyone went back to their lives, and some old guy with grey hair, brown cargo pants, and a white lab coat shuffled our way, all while smiling with a dazzlingly brilliant white smile.

_(How do you get your teeth that bright?) _I wondered, but was interrupted by the man.

"Greetings! My name is Professor Oak. Are you here to become a trainer? Most kids your age always dream of being a trainer."

Okay, Note to self: Old men can't see very well.

"Umm… I'm 22, sir. I'm not a child." I stated in a calm voice. He appeared to be slightly startled at this revelation, and hurriedly polished his glasses, muttering something about the wrong prescriptions.

"Also, what is a trainer? I've never heard of 'em before in my life."

He gasped at this information, and stated, "Someone's lived a sheltered life."

I scowled at him, and said:

"No, someone hasn't. Someone did not grow up around here, and someone's name is Alan Johns'son."

He appeared unabashed at my comments, and continued to explain.

"A Pokémon trainer is a person who catches, and then trains Pokémon. A trainer needs 4 items to be officially recognized as a trainer:

A Pokedex, a set of Poke balls, a trainer's card, and a starter Pokémon. I see you already have a starter, so here.

He handed me what looked like a tiny laptop computer, a laminated card, and a set of 5 identical red and white spheres. I took these with much confusion, but I thanked him all the same. I then bid him farewell, and walked around town searching for a store where I could purchase items, until a sign suddenly caught my eye.

"Pokemart…For all of your living needs…" I read aloud. "Sounds promising, don't you think, Razyr?"

[Maybe we can pick up some basic items here... like food.] He grinned.

I chuckled. "Yeah, I'm hungry too, but we do need some survival tools, like rope and tinder. We can go foraging for food, but we can't go foraging for tools."

Razyr grumbled, but nodded, and we both walked into the Poke Mart.

[Holy mother of Arceus…]

"Holy mother of God…"

We both gasped in amazement at the veritable plethora of items before us…

All of your living needs indeed.

But as soon as we walked into the store, I could tell something was wrong.

Maybe it was the overturned displays that tipped me off.

Perhaps it was the shattered bottles of, (I Assumed), Soda.

But I think the most likely reason was the man in a black ski-mask holding the clerk at knife point… Whose attention had just turned towards me.

This was just not gonna be my day.

"Hey, you! What the hell are you doing here?"

I swallowed, then, deciding to go with bravado, said…

"Well, I WAS just coming to buy some supplies… But now it looks like I'm going to be stopping a convenience store robbery."

The masked bandit laughed at me.

"Really? You honestly think an unarmed kid can take on a fully grown man, let alone a man who has a knife?"

I smirked right back.

"A kid might not be able to. I however, am a 22 year old MAN. One who only looks like a kid, and who has been fighting for years for his life."

As I spoke, I felt a raging anger blaze a path through my mind… a burning fury that seemed to almost be palpable. To my great shock, my arms and hands seemed to glow with a dull light, and then they started to smoke, and finally caught fire with dancing green and blue flames. Oddly, the Fire didn't seem to be able to burn through my shirt, nor did it burn my skin. I stared at it for a moment before continuing.

"I have mastered the art of combat, both armed and unarmed. I have trained my body for survival. I have yet to be beaten in combat, yet you think you can defeat me…? But enough talking…let us see who is the better fighter."

He rushed me as soon as I finished, and he aimed to impale me on his blade. I easily sidestepped his telegraphed blow, and slapped him lightly on the back of the head as he rushed past me. I chuckled.

"Come on, surely you can do better than that. My Grandmother fights better than that."

By now the police force had arrived and they sought to end our fight, but I think my 'Hell-Fire' covered arms made them leery of physically stopping the fight. One of them drew an item that I instantly recognized. It was a stun gun. She aimed it at me, then fired. Almost instinctively, I reached around and grabbed the prongs before they hit me. I then tossed them aside, while saying,

"He started the fight. Please allow me to finish it. This will only take a moment."

She nodded, and then backed away quickly as the Masked Bandit threw his knife at her. I easily plucked it out of the air, and flung it right back at him. It pinned his arm to his side. He roared in pain, and rushed at me with fist raised, attempting to smash my face in. I ducked under his arm, and hit him soundly right beneath his arm. He collapsed to the ground, and writhed in pain, whilst making a strange gargling sound. I dusted myself off, then said,

"I suggest you cease fighting. If you continue, you risk a lot more than a simple collapsed lung. Officers, you may now arrest him."

They stared at me as I turned to a very scared looking Rayzr hiding behind one of the shelves.

"You okay, Rayzr? It's safe now. You can come out."

He crawled out, all the while looking around furtively, shaking, and glowing a dark gray color.

And then he latched onto my leg… With his claws out.

"Ack! Careful, man! That's really starting to hurt!"

[Sorry. I don't like fighting, even when humans are fighting.] Rayzr mumbled.

"Well, I don't like fighting much either, but I will fight for those who can't defend themselves, like that nice lady over there, see? She didn't want to fight, and she could've been hurt badly. I saved her because it was the right thing to do. Also, if anyone were to attack us, it would be a very good idea to have some form of defense, right?" I explained.

[Yeah… I guess it's better to be able to fight and not have to, than to have to fight, and not know how.] He realized.

"Exactly, now you see my point. But as for now, I think that we should go talk to that officer over there."

[Fine… I really don't like this though.] He whined.

"We'll be fine. We haven't done anything wrong." I started to say but was cut off by the female officer who shot the stun gun at me.

"Excuse me, sir, but we need to take you in for questioning."

Damn. This was definitely not gonna be my day. 

{End of chapter}


	4. Chapter 3: Interrogation

An Empath's Pokémon Journey… Chapter 3…

Questioning Quarrel!

As I was brusquely pushed into the interrogation room, I was informed that Officer Jenny would be my interrogator.

"If you lay a finger on Razyr, I will know. Officer of the law or not, No one injures my friends. I'm just warning you in advance." I shot back.

The Officer just rolled his eyes and assured me that Razyr would be treated with as much kindness as he would treat another human.

"Good. Make sure that you do." I returned, and then sat down in the ((VERY uncomfortable)) chair. As I sat down I heard chains rattling slightly, and I saw that a person could be handcuffed to this chair. Also, there was a mirrored surface on one side of the room, which obviously had people behind it, as I heard a sneeze come from behind it.

"Nice to see that they trust me so much… This just gets better and better…"

I grumbled, just as the door burst open.

"Sorry about the wait. I had to go grab a cup of coffee and our Resident Lie Detector." said a voice that was partially muffled behind a large stack of forms.

"Need some help with those?" I asked.

"Nah, just give me a- Gah! Don't trip me Susan!" Said Jenny, stumbling slightly.

I looked at Jenny's feet to see a Violet feline with two tails right next to her. Apparently, one of the felines tails had almost tripped Jenny, hence the complaint.

{Sorry, Jenny. It's hard enough for me to control my tails as is, without you stepping on them.} Spoke the cat-like creature, telepathically.

"Don't do it again, Susan, I have enough troubles as is." Scolded Jenny.

"Umm… Can we just get on with this? I don't like leaving Razyr alone…" I asked in a hesitant voice.

"Fine, just give me a moment, we have to fill out your records." Said Jenny, setting down the forms with a soft "fwump" sound.

I cringed at those words. I HATED filling out forms. Jenny caught my look of dismay, and quickly said,

"No, no, most of these papers are cases that I've been working on, nothing that pertains to you."

I let loose an audible sigh of relief, which she chuckled at.

"I don't like paperwork either… In fact, I don't think anyone does. But we digress."

She cleared her throat, then adopted a businesslike expression.

"Full name please?"

I adopted a calm tone, and began to answer her questions.

"Alan Johns'son."

I also spelled it out for her, as she looked unable to figure it out.

"Yeah, most people misspell my name very often. A-L-L-A-N, A-L-L-E-N, it's a great big mess."

She nodded and then asked me my last place of residence.

I shook my head.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

She smirked.

"Try me."

I chuckled.

"Where are we right now?"

She looked confused.

"Do you honestly not know?"  
>I smirked.<p>

"Just say it, please."

She looked incredibly confused, but said,

"Currently we are in the country of Kanto, approximately 15 kilometers east of the Kanto-Johto border. Why do you ask?"

I shook my head, while staring at my lap, and said…

"Because where I come from, Kanto is not a country; it's a prefecture within another country. One called Japan."

Jenny almost burst out laughing.

"So… you say you are from another world?"

I place my hands on my temples and began to rub in slow circular motions.

"…I told you that you would not believe me. I assume that your 'Lie Detector', Susan was it…? Would know if I was lying or not. So, Susan… Am I lying?"

We both looked at Susan, who had a very confused look on her face.

{No, You are not lying… but this story cannot be true… Unless the Multi-Verse Theorem is correct, you must be lying, but yet… you are not. It confuses me to no end. May I view your memories to confirm what I am seeing?}

I paused, then consented.

"But only on one condition. For your own safety, Do NOT view any of the memories associated with fighting and death. It's traumatic enough with me suffering. If you stray too far, I will have to eject you."

Susan nodded, and then I felt my mind begin to recollect old memories. Memories of animals, people, places, cultures, languages… And finally… Weapons.

Susan cringed as she viewed the hatred of mankind, and the never ending struggle for peace. She writhed in pain as she saw the horrors of human wars. She screamed as she saw the destruction brought on by the Atomic Bomb.

I quickly shook her free of my mind, and ran over to her.

"I warned you! I warned you not to view to wars!"

Susan was crying uncontrollably, weeping for the billions of lost lives, both human and animal.

"What's wrong with Susan? Is she going to be okay?" Screamed Jenny.

"I… don't know. She just saw billions of living creatures die… in less than 45 seconds." I spoke in a shaky voice.

Jenny was speechless. BILLIONS? Billions of lives extinguished in under a minute?

"It was hailed as the great peace bringer. It only brought death, and destruction wherever it fell. If the explosion did not kill you, the after effects would. It was called the Atomic Bomb. It ended a war… by complete obliteration. The country I lived in was called The United States of America… it was THE symbol of freedom… Hundreds of years ago, we fought the world's greatest military superpower, and won. My life is tainted by the darkness of human hatred, but as long as I have air in my lungs, and blood in my veins, I will not stop fighting on for peace and equality for all creatures, human or not. The reason I was attacked in that Poke Mart was because I stood up for justice, freedom, and peace… Three things lacking in my previous life. I only wish to bring happiness wherever I go, which is why the powers-that-be decided to bring me here. Apparently this world is filled with turmoil, and I was chosen to help end it."

As I finished my spiel, Susan opened her eyes slightly.

{You speak the truth. If what you say is true, then we cannot hold you here. You must go on your journey as soon as possible. Those things in your memories are horrible. It would be a very evil thing to detain you. You have my sympathy, and my blessings.} Susan said Telepathically.

"Seems like we'd be doing the world a great disservice if we kept you here, so you can go now… I'll take care of this paperwork." Jenny groaned as she thought of the mountains of paperwork left.

(Finally!) I thought, ( Now that that is taken care of… Where's Rayzr?)

_END OF CHAPTER_

(Note)

"Spoken Speech"

[Pokémon Speech]

{Telepathic Speech}

_(Inner Thoughts)_

(Author Notes)


	5. Chapter 4: Trip to Viridian!

An Empath's Pokémon Journey… Chapter 4…

Trip to Viridian!

I wandered around the Police Station, looking for Razyr…

_(Where the heck is he?) _I wondered,_ (He wouldn't have wandered off…)_

I searched for 5 minutes in vain, before I decided to ask an officer.

I wandered off to the break room, where I discovered Razyr, who had a white powder on his paws, and muzzle, and several chuckling officers.

"Now… if you are done feeding Razyr donuts, can we leave, please? We have a gym challenge to take." I said, in a weary voice.

Razyr grinned.

[Can I at least have one to go?]

"Ugh… Fine… but those awful on your cholesterol, you know…"

After Razyr had taken one more powdered sugar donut, and I got myself a cup of coffee, we bid the officers farewell, and we went back to the Pokemart to get some supplies. To our great shock, they offered us our pick of supplies at no charge!

"It's the very least we could do, you saved our business by showing that ruffian why he should think twice about robbing businesses like ours!"

I picked out some 'Vine-Whip' brand ropes, 'Torch-ic' brand Torches, some 'Blissey-in-a-box' Medi-kits, a few 'Berry Bags', a Technical-Machine pouch, a set of nice 'Running' brand shoes, several 'Camerupt Canteens', a 'Suicune Water Purification' System, a Compact Camouflaged Tent, a town map, and some raw materials for my hobby… Metalworking.

"Are you sure this is okay, sir?" I ask, still confused by his generosity.

He nods, and shoos me out the door.

"Don't worry about a thing, sonny, it's the least I could do. Thank you so much, and don't forget to come to a Pokemart for all your adventuring needs!"

He waved goodbye, as he shut the door softly behind us.

[Well, that was awesome. We got what we needed, and didn't even have to pay!]

Razyr commented happily.

"Well, I'd rather have paid. I don't like taking handouts."

I sighed.

"At any rate, we should get moving… Which way is this… 'Gym'?"

I wondered.

[Well, According to the map, it says it's…That way.]

Razyr said, pointing to the north, out through the gates.

I groaned in exasperation. Razyr was pointing to the way we came.

"This is gonna a LONG trip." I moaned.

If only I knew…

We reached Viridian City just as the sun began to set, which left me wondering where we would be sleeping that night. Though we searched for several minutes, the closest thing I could find to a hotel was the Pokémon hospital, apparently called a "Pokécenter".

"Hey Razyr? Do you think that they rent out rooms?" I asked my companion.

[Well, we'll never find out unless we ask!] He replied, in an optimistic tone.

We both walked inside the rather spacious foyer of the Center, and walked up to the help desk directly ahead of the entrance.

"Hello, and Welcome to the Viridian City Pokémon Center!" the nice young lady in scrubs at the desk greeted.

"Hiya," I replied. "Umm… this might sound weird, but my friend and I, we… don't really have any place to stay tonight. Do you know where I can find somewhere to stay?" I asked in a tentative voice.

"Why, of course! Every Pokémon Center is fully equipped to double as a place for Trainers to spend the night. We must charge a small fee of 150 Poké for a linen cleaning fee, however. Also, if you are new to traveling, for an additional 35 Poké, we can throw in a medical guide for you to keep! It's filled with herbal remedies, and full color illustrations! Would you just like to rent a room for the night, or would you like the Book as well?"

I thought this over for a bit, and figured what the heck, it's better to be safe than sorry.

"I'd like the book as well, please. Also, can you help me find a bed for my little friend Razyr, here?" I spoke, gesturing to the oddly relaxed Riolu at my side.

The Nurse's Aide walked around to have a look up close at Razyr, who suddenly seemed a lot more timid, and hid behind my leg.

"Well, aren't you the cutest little fellow? Would you like to come out so I can see you?" She cooed.

Razyr shook his head, and clutched my leg as though it was the only thing saving him from a horrible fate.

"He seems a little shy around other humans. How long have you had him?" she queried.

I was taken aback at her words, obviously caught off guard.

"Uhh…I would have to say… 9, 12 hours, somewhere around there?"

I replied hesitantly.

She nodded.

"So you just caught him today, then. That means he will need a checkup. I'll notify Nurse Joy." She told me.

"Why does he NEED a checkup? Is there some kind of disease floating around?"

I asked, noticing that Razyr looked scared half to death.

"Well, yes, it IS Pokérus season, after all. Highly contagious, and it sneaks up on you. It'll make your life utterly miserable for several days, possibly weeks." She informed me. "If it's treated early, we can bypass all that, and after you get it, it's EXTREMELY unlikely you'll ever get it again."

I nodded, and then looked at Razyr, who was shaking by now.

"Razyr, would you like to have a checkup?" I asked, while kneeling. "I'm sure that it will be totally painless, and it's just to make sure you are completely healthy and that you stay that way…"

He hesitated for several seconds, before nodding his head.

"Ma'am, is it okay if I stay with him, for support?" I asked, holding Razyr's paw in my hand.

"Sure, follow me." She replied, opening a door behind the desk, and motioning for us to follow.

As we followed her, Razyr looked pretty scared about what might happen, so I squeezed his paw and smiled at him.

"It'll be just fine, bud. I remember being scared at my first checkup too." I said with a knowing smile.

[You… You sure I'll be fine? I don't want to do anything that hurts…]

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll be fine. There might be some Testing involved that might make you a little uncomfortable, but I know you'll be just fine." I replied soothingly.

The Aide gave me a funny look as she opened a door and motioned us inside.

"Please wait here for Nurse Joy, okay?"

I nodded, and she left us to go find the Nurse.

I looked around the room, feeling slightly bored, until I spotted a few magazines and books lying on a side table. I perused for a minute before finding a book titled "Legends of Kanto" and settling in for a good read.

(Well, the first Legend should be as good a place to start as any,) I thought.

It was titled 'The Prophecy Of The Pokémon Savior' and I have since copied it onto paper for you to read.

Please excuse the handwriting, by the way. I was in kind of a hurry to write it down.

'_**The Prophecy Of The Pokémon Savior'**_

_**As The Night Dies, As The Year Dies,**_

_**The Keeper Of This Prophecy Shall Rise**_

_**Born To A Human, Yet Not Related,**_

_**Desires of Adventure Never Fully Sated,**_

_**He Wanders The Earth, Looking To Escape**_

_**The Horrors Upon The Whole Human Race**_

_**In A Portal Made Of Human Design**_

_**He Shall Finally Discover One Of His Kind**_

_**Torn 'Tween Worlds, His Spirit Never Rests,**_

_**Never Will He Quit, Until His Last Breath.**_

_**Savior of Pokémon, Humans, and I…**_

_**The Defender Shall be Born as The Year Dies…**_

As I read the first legend, something told me I should keep the book, and I covertly slipped it into my worn leather satchel, just as the door opened.

{End Of Chapter}


	6. Chapter 5: Examination Exasperation!

An Empath's Pokémon Journey… Chapter 5

…Examination Exasperation!

As the Nurse walked in, I could not help but notice her hair. It was bright pink, waist length, and braided together.

(Gods, she must have a LOT of time on her hands to be able to dye and braid all that hair, without receiving tons of split ends…) I thought.

"Hello there! My name is Nurse Joy, and I'll be your examiner today! Now, who am I examining?"

She spoke with a calming tone, one which I associated with a loving mother. I could tell she loved what she did, and that she was kind, caring and compassionate. As she spoke, I could literally FEEL my fears melt away.

It was right then that I noticed that Razyr had stopped shaking, and that he had peeped his head out from behind my leg.

"Oh, so it's you! It's very nice to meet you, little one. Would you like to come here for a moment?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Razyr stepped out from his hidey spot behind my leg, and took a few tentative steps forward, still looking a little shy.

"What's the little one's name, sir?" she asked, turning towards me.

"Razyr is his name, but I didn't name him." I replied in an even tone, not betraying my exhaustion. After all this was over, I would REALLY need some sleep.

"Who did name him, his previous owner or the breeder?" She queried.

Now I KNEW I was caught. I forgot to mention something to you guys…I can't lie. Not that lying makes me feel awful. Not that I despise lying. I physically CANNOT lie. The moment I think about telling a lie, my voice will refuse to work. As a result, I have developed my ability to twist around the truth to legendary proportions. But if I am asked a direct question I must answer honestly.

I cleared my throat.

"Umm… He did."

"Who is He?"

"Razyr."

"So… your Pokémon told you his name?"

"Yes."

"Have you been feeling well?"

"Perfectly fine."

"No Fever?"

"Nope."

"Hallucinations? Delusions?"

"Not as far as I know of."

"Any history of insanity in your family?" She pressed.

"Is there a point to this interrogation?"

She sighed.

"Yes, yes there is. NORMAL people don't hear voices when animals talk to them."

"Well, whoever became successful by being normal?" I replied.

She was starting to annoy me with all of these questions. I noticed that the lights were beginning to flicker slightly.

"Whoever accomplished anything locked up in a mental ward?" she retorted.

"Are you calling me crazy?" I asked in a deathly quiet voice.

As I spoke the last word, the lights went out completely, plunging us into semi-darkness. I called it semi-darkness because as soon as the lights went out, the symbols on my arms begin glowing. I could literally FEEL the electricity in the air. I backed up against the wall, and accidentally touched the metal defibrillator pads. I jumped as a bolt of plasma left my hands and blasted through the machine, frying it.

"Good Arceus ALMIGHTY! What in the name of all that is holy, or wholly unholy was that?" yelped Joy.

I winced.

"Yeah, I have a few… shall we say… ABILITIES, that I do NOT want to be made public. One of them is the ability to speak to Pokémon, the other, well… it kind of speaks for itself." I explained, motioning to the now-smoking defibrillator.

As expected, she stared at me in shock.

"Yeah, I know. The police force in Pallet town had the same reaction," I sighed. "But now that you know that, can we PLEASE get this exam over with? I'm feeling very tired, and I would REALLY like some sleep, before I pass out…" I continued, wearily.

She nodded, and motioned for Razyr to follow her to a clear panel on the floor. Razyr stepped on it, and she walked over to a computer.

"One moment, please."

She began typing with expertise the like of which I have never seen before, fingers flying over the keys in a blur. The floor tile lit up with a red and white flashing light, which soon focused under my friend.

"Okay, he is slightly on the larger size for a Riolu; taller, and more muscular. He has been travelling for a good quarter of his lifespan, if his paws are any indication, and he needs more seeds in his diet. A bath would also help." She finished.

"You got all that in a few seconds?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yup, I can also tell that you ought to comb his fur thoroughly… it's getting rather snarly in the back." she replied.

"Thanks… Now, do I need to pay you, or should I pay the aide up front?" I replied, voice cracking slightly out of tiredness.

"I can take the money up front if you need me to. You look dead on your feet, now that I notice… and you also need a haircut."

"Okay, now which way is our room?" I asked, slurring my words.

"Umm," She hesitated, slightly alarmed at my sudden lack of energy.

"Never mind…here is good," I tilted to the side as I spoke, right before I collapsed out of sheer exhaustion.


End file.
